


Complications

by Scarfox15



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-20
Updated: 2018-03-23
Packaged: 2019-04-05 05:29:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,141
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14037195
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Scarfox15/pseuds/Scarfox15
Summary: For the first time, Keith's father gets to meet his son's partner. What matters to him isn't that they're both men, but their age gap! Being left alone with his son's fiance, Keith's father takes matters into his own hands, intending to protect Keith from Shiro and from himself. But is he making the wrong decisions?Note: Hate on this ship in my comments section will be unacceptable. I, like many others, enjoy Sheith. If you do not, don't read. Thank you.





	1. Don't Freak Out

“Hey… Dad.” Keith offered an awkward smile as his father opened the front door, his eyes resting on his son for the first time in years.

 

“Keith..?” He breathed, clearly stunned by the sight of his son, now standing in front of him after being told for so long that his son was gone. Missing. Dead.

 

“Dad, don’t freak out, okay?” Keith raised his arms in defense, the silence hanging between them for a moment. His father wanted nothing but to hug him, but Keith kept just enough distance between them to signal that he had something important to say.

 

“Wh.. How could I not freak out? Look at you! You’re here, my son… you’re alive and you’re-” His father began to ramble, but froze at the sight of an engagement ring on his finger. “Keith?” Keith rubbed the back of his neck, unsure of how to explain himself. He avoided his father’s gaze and seemed to be looking at something else just outside of the man’s range of view. However as his father stepped forward to see what he was looking at, Keith reached out his hands and placed them firmly on his chest to stop him.

 

“Stop! Wait!” Keith seemed to panic for a moment, his face flushing as his heart thundered in his chest. “Oh quiznak, I don’t think I can do this…”

 

“Do what? Keith, what’s going on?”

 

Keith took a deep breath, straightening his posture as he tried his hardest to relax some. “Dad… This is my fiance.” He reached over, and lightly took the arm of the person who hid just outside of his father’s view.

 

“It’s… It’s a pleasure to meet you, Mr. Kogane.” Shirogane Takashi bowed his head, offering a polite smile as he straightened his posture, then offered Keith’s dad a plain white paper bag. “I brought along a cake as… an ice breaker, I suppose.” Shiro lowered the bag when Keith’s dad didn’t say anything, scratching at his cheek as he tried his best to salvage the conversation. “We.. That is, Keith and I, have been in space for a long time now. I sincerely apologize for keeping your son out there without notifying you or-”

 

“Stop. Just… Hang on, Keith, you’re gay?” The man raised a hand, silencing Shiro in his explanation and looked at his son, who looked like he wanted to crawl into a hole or hide behind the black paladin. At the same time though, Keith was putting on a brave expression. He held his ground, though he held tight to the crook of Shiro’s prosthetic arm in an attempt to hide how much his hands shook.

 

“I don’t really know, I just… I’m in love with Shiro. That’s all I know, and that’s all I need to know.” Keith met his father’s eyes for the first time since he opened the door, and his father pursed his lips. Shirogane, from the Kerberos mission, who’s seven years older than his son.

 

“Why don’t you two come in for dinner?” The middle aged man suggested, stepping out of the doorway and gesturing inside. Keith let out a relieved sigh, and Shiro smiled encouragingly at the younger paladin.

 

* * *

 

Keith’s father had made dinner for the three of them, staying quiet in the kitchen as Keith showed Shiro around the home he grew up in. There weren’t many pictures, but Shiro still managed to spend most of the preparation time looking at photos of Keith before the garrison, and even one photo of the two of them together, though there were a couple others, in their uniforms. Young and excited for what was to come. Shiro realized with an amused grin, that even back then he had eyes for Keith, as he was looking down at the younger cadet with a hand on Keith’s shoulder.

 

“So you’re both members of Team Voltron, and you pilot giant color coded lions into battle and have probably kill thousands of soldiers.” The middle-aged man summed up their explanation as the three sat down at the dinner table and began eating.

 

“Well… For the peace of the universe it was necessary to take out the hostile enemy targets-” Shiro tried explaining, but only earned a glare from the man, though Keith didn’t notice. Shiro went silent, but cleared his throat softly as he tore his dinner roll in two.

 

“And your arm is robotic because, what, the Galra forced you to undergo unspeakable experiments?”

 

“Erm.. Yes, sir.” Shiro’s voice was quieter now. He seemed to grow more interested in his food than the conversation to Keith, who looked at him with concern.

 

“Shiro, you left the cake in the kitchen, didn’t you? Why don’t you go grab it so we can have dessert?” Keith suggested. He thought that maybe Shiro was feeling a little awkward, and taking a moment to himself could help.

 

“Actually, Keith, why don’t you?” His father suggested, offering his son a gentle smile. “I have ice cream in the freezer as well, so why don’t you bring that over?” Keith blinked in surprise, then looked over at Shiro, who stared intently at the peas on his plate as if they contained the secrets of the universe. With a slow breath, Keith got up from the table and excused himself to the kitchen. It had been so long since he’s last been in here that he felt a wave of overwhelming nostalgia rush over him. A small smile spread on his lips as he ran his fingers over the counter, and when he looked out the window, he recalled a memory from childhood, when his father lifted him up to the window to see the sun setting over the mountain. This time, however, when he looked out the window, he saw Shiro heading back to their Altean transport pod, and taking off on his own.

 

“Shiro?!” Keith ran out of the kitchen and back into the dinning room, where his father sat alone, sipping his coffee. “Dad! What happened?! Why did Shiro leave?” His father made no move to look up at his son until he was absolutely sure that the pod was gone.

 

“He left on his own accord.” Was the curt reply from his father’s lips.

 

“He wouldn’t have just left me behind, what did you say to him?!” Keith demanded, slamming his hand down onto the table. His pulse was racing, his heart hurting from what he didn’t know. One of the two men in his life just hurt him, and he wasn’t sure which one had done it.

 

“He said it was all too much for him, handed me this, and left.” His father replied, opening his hand to show Shiro’s ring resting in his palm. Keith’s heart sank to his stomach. It was over just like that?


	2. The Black Paladin

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this is so late. Life happens and sometimes it gets harder to write.
> 
> I'm back now though! I can't keep the truth of the matter from you all, so here we go, onto the next chapter!

Anger. Irritation. Frustration. Sadness. Shiro gripped at his hair as the doors to the loading dock parted for him with a gentle hiss. He’d just docked the transport pod back onto the Castle of Lions and slammed his fist into the wall as the doors shut behind him.  He didn’t realize that Lance was sitting in a seat not far from him, looking at his hand held video game. Lance looked up, taking out his earbuds as he offered Shiro a sly grin.

 

“Heya captain~” He spoke up, waving to catch Shiro’s attention. He didn’t seem to notice Shiro’s anger yet, as his smile faltered when he noticed Shiro was alone. “How did it go, meeting Keith’s-”

 

“When Keith sends in a request for transport,” Shiro interrupted him, his tone firmer than it was angry. “I want you to go down and retrieve him. I’ll be in my room, I need time to think.” It was taking him a great amount of effort to hold back his anger since it wasn’t Lance’s fault. Lance on the other hand, just stared, his lips parted as he hesitated to ask what had happened. Shiro met his eyes, his own almost daring him to ask, but with the soft sound of Lance clearing his throat, the older male left the room.

 

* * *

 

Shiro paced in his bedroom, his good hand massaging the palm of his prosthetic. As his anger faded and his reasoning resurfaced, he began to feel guilty, leaving Keith behind like that.

 

“Shiro..?” A voice coming from the outside of his room made him halt, though he relaxed a little when he realized who it was.

 

“What is it?” He called back to her, not moving an inch to let her inside.

 

“I heard from Lance…” She paused, as if she wasn’t quite sure what to say. “Are you alright?”

 

“I’m fine.” He replied simply, closing his eyes as he sat on the edge of his bed. Feeling restless though, Shiro ended up back on his feet to pace again.

 

“Forgive me, but I don’t actually believe you. Can I come in?” She didn’t seem like she was going to let him off easy this time. Shiro pursed his lips, then sighed, going over to unlock his door.

 

“Allura, I said I’m fine.” He insisted as the door slid open, revealing to him the Altean princess already in her pajamas. To her, all she saw was a man on the verge of crumbling, but with pride holding him together like masking tape. 

 

“Why are you lying to me?” She asked gently. Her arms were crossed, her body language making it clear to Shiro that she wanted answers, though her face showed how concerned she was for him. He wasn’t the type to hide in his room, after all.

 

“I-” He paused, considering telling her the truth of what happened. The pause was long, the air uncomfortably silent between them. “Dinner didn’t go as expected.” He finally admitted, rubbing the back of his neck with his good hand.

 

“I can see that.” Was her reply, and Allura uncrossed her arms as she stepped into his room, the door hissing shut behind her. “Wait- Shiro, where is your ring?”

 

“What?” He looked at her, then at his hand, freezing when he realized it was gone.

 

“I thought you said that Earthlings considered those rings special, binding even.” She frowned. “Why did you take it off?”

 

“I didn’t take it off!” Shiro’s heart began to pound. Where had the ring gone? Did he drop it? Did it slip off? “Shit! I knew I should have worn it on my left hand but no Keith-” He stopped in the middle of looking for it, his fiance’s name frozen on his lips as he was looking under his bed on his hands and knees. He slowly shifted to kneel, resting his hands in his lap.

 

“Keith what?” Allura pressed, kneeling down in front of him. Shiro’s eyes were fixed on his prosthetic hand, so she gently took it between hers to get him to look at her.

 

“He… insisted I wore it on this hand to remind me that he loves every part of me.” Shiro got quiet, guilt washing over him.

 

“Even the Galra parts?”

 

“...Even the Galra part.” Shiro gently squeezed her hand with his prosthetic, letting out a slow breath he didn’t realize he was holding. He’d felt awful after his private conversation with Keith’s father, but after talking to Allura, he felt surprisingly better. “I should… I should go back, right?” He thought out loud, but Allura shook her head.

 

“Keith contacted Lance and I just before I came to you. He’s spending the night with his father, said he wanted some more time to catch up.” She paused, thinking about it for a moment. “Perhaps he needs to think about things just as you do, though I’m worried.”

 

“Why?” Shiro raised an eyebrow, though it dawned on him shortly after. “Oh.” The unspoken reason hung between them in the air. Keith was the kind to let things fester and bother him if no one tried to talk to him about it. It didn’t ease Shiro’s heart to know that he would be alone with his father, either. Taking a deep breath, Shiro got to his feet. “I’m going back.” He decided, grabbing his coat from where it hung by the door.

 

“Is that a good idea?” A new, male, voice asked. Shiro looked over to see Hunk and Pidge standing in the doorway. 

 

“When did you-”

 

“When you were looking for your ring.” Pidge interrupted him, her hand raised as if to silence him. 

 

“Sorry, Shiro, but maybe you could tell us what happened?” Hunk tried, scratching at his cheek as he avoided the black paladin’s gaze. He felt bad for eavesdropping, but cared enough about Shiro that he just wanted to make sure the older man was alright. 

 

A look of uncertainty passed over Shiro’s features, and eventually he sighed, sitting down on his bed. “Okay fine… I’ll tell you.” 


End file.
